Timed Surprises
by AkumaKami64
Summary: New shinigami appear in Soul Society, bringing news that few can believe as the Future and the Present begin to collide


Timed Surprises

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

Summary: New shinigami appear in Soul Society, bringing news that few can believe as the Future and the Present begin to collide.

Regular Speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-Demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**Future- Soul Society, Squad Twelve**

"Dammit!' The shinigami cursed, her short black hair stained with blood as she clutched her side, "Can't believe I let that happened..."

"Getting sloppy, Leiko?" A male voice asked.

Leiko looked up and glared at the dark purple haired shinigami, "Atotori. What the hell do you want?" She asked, anger in her voice.

"You're not the only one with this mission," He answered, his smirk becoming a frown as he heard a tremor, "Come on, let's get going before the fighting gets worse. Getting too close to the Head Captain Oblivion's battles is the last thing I want to do," He said, reaching to put one of Leiko's arms over his shoulders.

"I don't need your help!" She protested, despite the dampening of her uniform from the wound's continuing leak, "And must you call him that?"

"After the last time I saw him fight, it seemed fitting. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time before this thing closes," He said as he flash-stepped them both further into Squad Twelve's labs. They appeared in front of two large pillars of metal. In between them was something that looked like a Garganta but its interior was a bright blue light and its edges were jerking haphazardly, as if it were trying to seal itself shut.

"So, this is a Jikannohizumi," Leiko said in slight wonder.

"I prefer to call it a Kouin-Tabi," Atotori commented with a small grin.

"Whatever, let's just go," The female shinigami grumbled.

"Not yet. I'm not the only one coming with you either," Atotori said with a full grin as he saw Leiko's eyes widen.

"Ya didn't think ya were going without us, did ya?" A new voice said as a group of six appeared.

"Guys..." Leiko said softly, "There's no way the Head Captain sent you all," She said, a weak protest.

"True, but he never ordered us NOT to go with you," A male countered playfully.

"Just give it up, Leiko. You aren't going to do this alone," Atotori said with a grin.

"I...I won't thank any of you for this," Leiko said stubbornly as they all laughed.

"No one expects you to," Atotori retorted as another vibration made them all silent, "Everyone, if we're going, it's gotta be now!" They all nodded and rushed into the portal.

**Present Day- Soul Society, Squad Thriteen**

Rukia sighed for the billionth time as she went about her routine as an unseated shinigami of Squad Thirteen almost robotically. She had been like this for over three months…ever since Ichigo had lost his powers. She ran out of tears after the first month. Nothing seemed to cheer her up: from a successful mission to surviving against one of the more dangerous hollows she had ever fought to the surprise birthday party Byakuya let her friends have in the mansion. Though, she did put on a good show for that last one, knowing even Byakuya must have been worried at that point if he allowed that. Her eyes told them all that she still felt miserable at the time, even if she appreciated the gesture.

Jushiro Ukitake sighed himself as he watched Rukia walk down the halls. No one blamed her for feeling this way, they all knew she was close to the Vizard and not being able to be around him after everything they went through...he imagined it'd be like if Retsu or Shunsui suddenly left and didn't come back, or died even. He wouldn't know how to handle losing either or, heaven forbid, both of his oldest and dearest friends.

Jushiro idly wondered what Soul Society would do without Ichigo around. Despite what everyone thought of him, he had saved one or more worlds several times, and Jushiro doubted it would all just stop with Ichigo powerless and Aizen locked away. That'd be too simple, too easy. All their troubles disappearing the minute their greatest ally was without power? The chances of that were unlikely. The common theory among the captains about all the enemies that had popped up was a result of three captains defecting, which made it seem like a time of weakness to their patient foes.

"Captain!" His two third seats called in sync, racing to him and trying to get ahead of each other the whole way.

"Yes?" He asked, used to the antics.

"We have a message from Squad Twelve," Kiyone started until Sentaro shoved her aside.

"They've detected a strange spirit energy suddenly appearing inside the Seireitei," He continued until Kiyone pulled him down and stood on him.

"It seems to be shinigami, so they think it's just a malfunction and sensing someone coming from the land of the living," Kiyone explained before Sentaro pushed himself up, making his fellow third seat fall off his back.

"They've asked us to check, just in case," He finished, Kiyone tackling him as it dissolved into a fist fight.

"Calm down you two," Jushiro ordered as he took in the report, "Where was this exactly?" He asked.

"Near the east Senkaimon gate," They answered simultaneously as they straightened themselves out.

Jushiro nodded, "Go back to your duties for now," He ordered as he went down the same hall Rukia did. It would do her good to get out for a bit, if only to make sure this was a false alarm. And if it wasn't, there were a good number of guards at all the gates, "Rukia," He called, seeing her leave his office.

"Captain? I was just delivering some paperwork for you," She explained, wondering why he was looking for her.

"I need you to go and investigate the east Senkaimon. Squad Twelve got a strange reading from there. They think it's nothing, but want to be sure," He explained, holding back a cough.

"Yes sir," She saluted before walking off, her voice still having that hollow undertone.

**Timeskip**

Rukia walked to the east gate, careful to keep her senses open. Months of depression had done little against her, skill wise. She saw the gate come into view and was surprised to see the guards around a group of people.

"One last time, who are you all?" A guard asked, his and all the other guards' swords pointed at the intruders.

A large male in the group with long hair placed a hand on his sword, "Brother," The smaller girl to his left whispered, shaking her head as she caught his gaze. He snorted, but let his hand return to his side.

"We'll tell who we are once you get a medic to take care of her!" Atotori retorted, looking angrier than the others in the group usually saw him.

"What's going on here?" Rukia asked, getting everyone's attention. Unnoticed by the rest, the group of strangers went wide eyed at the sight of Rukia.

"Lady Kuchiki. These eight appeared here a moment ago and refused to answer-" The guard began.

"Unless they get a medic?" She finished, eyeing the wound on the stranger as the guard nodded, "Do it. I doubt they'll tell us anything willingly if we let one of them bleed out," Rukia instructed, the guard nodding and sending a hell butterfly. Rukia approached the group tentatively, scanning the group; eight shinigami, four males and four females, all looking to be in their late teens, "Sorry for that. The guards are normally on edge with unexpected visitors. Now, would you mind explaining who you are and how exactly you got here?" She asked, being polite for the moment.

The man holding up the injured one spoke up, "Thanks for that, Lady Rukia."

Rukia blinked at that, not recalling this individual, "Have we met?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Sort of. I'll explain what happened, but I seriously need to speak with the Head Captain," He answered solemnly.

"You're from Squad One?" She asked.

"Squad Twelve, actually, but we had a mission from the head captain."

"...Para, Seri, Makelin," The injured one choked out, "Tell a Captain that, they'll know what it means," She said.

Rukia looked unconvinced, but nodded and sent a hell butterfly to her captain. The reply was startling, "Rukia, I'm sending several officers to help you keep these individuals in line, in case they turn out to be enemies. I will be there soon with the Head Captain and Captain Kyouraku."

She was baffled by this, but obeyed the order. She returned to the group, "A group is coming to watch after all of you until the Head Captain comes," She explained as they all nodded.

"That went better than I expected," One of them said, as a fourth division member arrived and began treating the girl. Rukia took this time to take in their appearances.

"Would it be too much to ask for names?" She asked, causing them to all share a look before nodding.

"I'm Atotori," The man that had been holding the injured woman introduced himself. He stood at about five and a half feet with a light tan. He wasn't very muscled, but didn't look exceedingly weak and his violet hair looked mildly unkempt. His green eyes were sharp, if playful.

"I'm Senka and the tall brute is my twin brother, Annon," A woman with a cold tone answered, her brother grunting at the insult. She was just above five feet, but he was easily six and a quarter. Both of their eyes were gray, but her brother's were more vicious than his sibling's, while both of them had thick and messy black hair going past their shoulders.

"Zasshu," A boy answered casually. He had red hair, reminding her of Renji, and heterochromia, his eyes one brown and one blue. He stood at about five and a half feet and in a more relaxed stance than the others. He seemed to be the youngest, looking fifteen.

"Aisu," The eldest looking and most well-endowed female answered, looking to be in her early twenties. She had a neutral expression, but her brown eyes showed tenseness. Her dark, almost black, purple hair was well taken care of, as was her pale skin.

"Saishi," An orange haired and grinning man said with a small stage bow. His grin almost made her shiver with its resemblance to Gin Ichimaru's. He had blue eyes and a less lanky physique than the ex-captain.

"Mouko's the name," A light-blue haired girl said with a toothy grin, showing off her rather sharp canines. She obviously had a muscled form, but not obscenely so.

"Leiko," The now-healed girl answered, fixing Rukia with an annoyed look. Rukia absently noticed Atotori facepalming and sighing at the expression. Leiko had black hair and a rather short and petite form. The two most striking things about her were the red eyes and her practically nonexistent spiritual pressure.

_'What an odd bunch,'_ Rukia thought to herself.

End of Chapter

There you all go, chapter one of my first all-bleach story. You can all guess a bit of what's going on, seeing as it's cliche, but I've added a few twists. Questions to Ponder- Who are these soul repears exactly? What happened in the future? Will anyone believe them? What do you think of the eight time travelers?


End file.
